polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Middle Eastern theatre of World War I
New Zealandball * British Rajball * British Canadaball * British Newfoundlandball * Union of South Africaball French Third Republicball * French West Africaball * French Equatorial Africaball Russian Empireball (1914-1917) First Republic of Armeniaball Kingdom of Italyball Kingdom of Hejazball Emirate of Nejd and Hasaball Kuwaitball |combatant2 = Ottoman Empireball German Empireball -------------- Minor Belligerents: * Austria-Hungaryball * Emirate of Jabal Shammarball * Azerbaijan Democratic Republicball |strength1 = 2,550,000 1,000,000 Several hundred thousand Several hundred thousand 70,000 -------------- 3,620,000+ total |strength2 = 2,800,000 (total conscripted) *800,000 (peak) *323,000 (Day of Armistice of Mudros) 26,500 overall *20,000 (1918) *6,500 (1916) |casualties1 = 1,005,000 140,000+ 47,000+ 11,000+ -------------- 1,250,000+ total causalities |casualties2 = 1,560,000 total causalities *771,844 dead/missing *695,375 wounded *145,104 captured }} The Middle Eastern theatre of World War I was a major theatre of the Great War that lasted from October 30th, 1914 all the way until October 30th, 1918. The main combatants was Ottoman Empireball (alongside Kurdish and some Arab tribes) with support from the other Central Powers, mainly German Empireball, against UKball and her colonies with support the Triple Entente, mainly French Third Republicball and Russian Empireball (supported by Armenians) and anti-Ottoman Arab tribes (and other minorities like Jews, Greeks, Assyrians and others). The Arabs revolted against the Ottoman Empire sparking the Arab Revolt in June 1916 and was supported by the British and the other allies to weaken the Ottoman Empire internally. First Republic of Armeniaball would be declared from Russiaball's clay after he collapsed into revolution in 1918, though other Armenians fought with the allies, in the Russian and French armies respectively, to free their people long before the revolution. The theatre ended in October of 1918 with the stinging for he Armistice of Mudros which ended the conflict and two months later, World War I was ended the Ottoman Empireball's clay was taken and partitioned by the victorious allies after the war. Background At the beginning of the 20th Century, Ottoman Empireball was called the "sick man of Europe" due to his low living standards, high rates of poverty, and general instability, especially with the Armenians. Both had been engaged in armed conflict since the late 19th century, much to the ire of European nations, especially Russian Empireball. During the First Balkan War, Ottomanball was beaten by the Balkan League, an alliance of Balkan nations that were once his clay, and realized the need to modernize his army, a need that Germanyball was willing to meet in 1914 and convinced Ottomanball to join the war in October of 1914. Category:Events Category:Wars Category:Wars after 0 AD Category:Wars after 1000 AD Category:Wars during WWI Category:Wars involving UKball Category:Wars involving Australiaball Category:Wars involving British Canadaball Category:Wars involving British Newfoundlandball Category:Wars involving British Rajball Category:Wars involving New Zealandball Category:Wars involving Union of South Africaball Category:Wars involving Russian Empireball Category:Wars involving French Third Republicball Category:Wars involving Armeniaball Category:Wars involving Kingdom of Italyball Category:Wars involving Kuwaitball Category:Wars involving Ottomanball Category:Wars involving German Empireball Category:Wars involving Austria-Hungaryball